J.C.Staff Pretty Cure
J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Hepburn: ジェー・シー・スタッフプリキュア Jē Shī Sutaffu Purikyua), shortened as J.C.Puri ジェー・シー・プリ): is a final Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and J.C.Staff, and succeeding Pierrot Pretty Cure. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio J.C.Staff and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The themes of the series are the Dragons, the Arthurian Legend, the Medieval Era, Fanservice and the Nekketsu (is usually for shounen manga). The Cures' main motifs are the Knights and Swords. However, there are nudity and fanservice in the season, and it shares some elements and influences with Dragon Drive, Fairy Tail and BT'X. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio J.C.Staff. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. (in progress) Story: * J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Episodes Dracotopia Arc * Into an alternate world, called Orario, a Dungeon has a huge maze in its basement. The gods, having decided to live among mortals, a lonely goddess named Hestia in search of followers and friends, and her faithful friend Bell Cranel seeking love but also to become the best adventurer. A mysterious Fairy-Dragon, Guenievre: the Golden Dragon, attacks Orario and throws Hestia and Bell into an unknown place where dragons and humans live, known as Dracotopia, located into the Earth. After Hestia regain consciousness, she had discovered that Bell has become a Fairy-Dragon, known as Arthur: the Celestial Dragon and make him Hestia's partner. However, a member of the Dragon Drive who is a new type of Pretty Cure, a Knight-Pretty Cure named, Cure Chaosbolg and Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon, who are in pursuit as they are coveted at Arthur, Cure Chaosbolg has summoned a Dragonoid in order to captured him. Suddenly, Cure Korosunagi and Merlin: the Emperor Dragon are appeared, and gives at Hestia, a gauntlet-like transformation device, the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel, which allowed her to becomes Cure Excaliburst. After defeated the Dragonoid, Merlin reveals the true intentions of the Dragon Drive, they have trying to obtain Arthur, which grants the welder the power to control all dragons in Dracotopia and bring misery to the Earth and further their evil plans. The Dragon Drive conspires the dragons to be used as their soldiers and must find the 10 D-Eggs by covetousness, if they succeed to created the Dragon War, humanity will be destroyed. Hestia and Bell must protect the dragons against the Dragon Drive and collected the 10 D-Eggs to avoid disaster caused by the Dragon War. Draconic Tournament Arc * In order to protect both worlds, Hestia and Bell must enter the Draconic Tournament, where Cure Chaosbolg has already sent her partner Morgan to enter, and win the Arthurian Sword, known as the Pendragon. Nekketsu Archipelago Arc * . Avalon Kingdom Arc * As the terrible truth has been revealed in the eyes of all, Hestia gradually transformed into a dragon, but find herself deprived all of her feelings, emotions and reason. But feels only anger and need to kill. When Hestia can resume her normal form, she does not remember her draconic form. Hestia who is actually the true holder of the power to control all dragons in Dracotopia and can bring destruction both worlds, she was now pursued by the Dragon Drive instead Bell. Because of this, the inhabitants of Dracotopia are afraid of Hestia, and others want and are ready to kill her to prevent this catastrophe from taking place. One of them, Ryū betrays them by revealing their location while the Round Table Fortress guards attack them, and Hestia was captured and who proclaimed her public execution. When informed, the Knight-Precures and the allies decided to act at nightfall to deliver Hestia. However, the Dragon Drive are also following to kidnap Hestia and stolen 8 D-Eggs with the purpose to released the King of All Dragons and declenched the Dragon War. This the ultimate battle for the Earth and Orario! Characters J.C.Staff Cures: ・ Hestia (ヘスティア Hesutia) / '''Cure Excaliburst (キュア エクスカリバスト Kyua Ekusukaribasuto): ・ Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ Hestia is the female protagonist along with Bell Cranel who is himself her partner. She's the resident deity of the Hestia Familia. She taking care of Bell's development as an adventurer. Jealous of his involvement with other girls, and in love with Bell and is devoted to protecting him. They live in a room under an abandoned church, and she works part-time for the Guild as a clerk, and also some food stands to help Bell. She has been nicknamed the "Loli Boob Goddess" (ロリ巨乳 Rori Kyonyū) for her large bust size, makes some of them jealous, like Taiga, Mikoto and Ryoko, she dislikes also to be called "Bestia" (ベスティア Besutia) meaning "Beast" in Italian and Latin. Hestia is depicted as energetic and kind, slightly childish and lazy, she's however very calm and thoughtful during the battles, unlike Taiga. During the attack in Orario caused by Guenievre: the Golden Dragon, Hestia and Bell are projected into another world, the Earth, mainly in Dracotopia. When she was confronted with Cure Chaosbolg and Morgan: the Scralet Dragon when they are trying to capture Bell, Cure Korosunagi had given at Hestia the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel which allowed her to becoming a Knight-Precure. Hestia has a new special power to communicate with all the dragons. Since Bell become a Fairy-Dragon, the ties between him and Hestia are greatly reinforced, as she can communicate by telepathy and read in thoughts. As the series progress, more she used her dragon power, she progressively transformed herself into a dragon, but she find herself deprived of her feelings, emotions and reason, she feels only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill. Hestia can resume her normal form only if she suppresses the object of her anger and hatred, or if she exhausts all her vital energy but losing consciousness shortely after and does not remember her draconic form Hestia who is actually the holder the power to control all dragons in Dracotopia and can bring destruction both worlds, she was now pursued by the Dragon Drive instead Bell. As Cure Excaliburst, she's the Knight of Justice (正義の騎士 Seigi no Kishi). Her main weapon initially is Caliburn that only Hestia can controled it, eventually she got the Pendragon she had won in the Draconic Tournament, she can handle both Caliburn and Pendragon. Her theme color is White and her dragon partner is Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. Her first catchphrase is "Justice always triumphs!" (正義は常に勝利! Seigi wa tsuneni shōri!). ・ Taiga Aisaka (逢坂 大河 Aisaka Taiga) / Cure Korosunagi (キュア コロスナギ Kyua Korosunagi): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English). ・ Taiga is a girl in Ryuji's class and also Ryouko Ookami and Hestia's rival. Taiga has a beautiful appearance, but dislikes the company of others, with the exception of her best friend Minori Kushieda and very jealous of Hestia because of her large breasts. Her appearance is very similar at the younger version of Ryouko Ookami. Taiga's nickname is "Palmtop Tiger" (手乗りタイガー Te Nori Taigā). Despite her reputation, she is actually a clumsy girl who is very shy and awkward. Her life with them was very difficult because of various problems. She lived with her father and step-mother and constantly fought with them. Having come from a privileged household, she does not know how to do any domestic chores. Upon meeting Ryuuji and learning of his domestic talents, she relies on him to cook for her. Aside from sleeping in her own apartment and going to school, she spends most of her time at Ryuuji's house. Eventually she falls in love with Ryuuji and they become a couple. Before the series begins, after Ryuuji had accidentally becoming a Fairy-Dragon, he and Taiga were captured by the dragon traffickers and sold to the Dragon Drive, where she will become a combat slave in the Carahes Coliseum where she is forced to kill the dragons who are nevertheless benevolent, in order to avoid that Ryuuji who is a prisoner is killed, who traumatized Taiga. And this is where Taiga will eventually rebel and betray the Dragon Drive after attending the awful experiences on dragons and mainly Ryuuji, she even stole the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel, she and Ryuuji are escaped from the Dragon Drive. As Cure Korosunagi, she's the Knight of Friendship (友情の騎士 Yūjō no Kishi). Her main weapon is Murakumo and she used bushido and fighting like a samurai, unlike the Knight-Precures. Her theme color is Red and her dragon partner is Merlin: the Emperor Dragon. ・ Mikoto Misaka (御坂 美琴 Misaka Mikoto) / Cure Mysterytein (キュア ミステリーテイン Kyua Misuterītein): ・ Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ Mikoto is originally the main antagonist along with Ryouko Ōkami in "Dracotopia Arc" and "Draconic Tournament Arc" until the episode 26 where she joined Hestia, after being defeated. Miko ability to shoot metal projectiles such as coins at high destructive speeds, her nickname is "Railgun" (超電磁砲 (レールガン) Rērugan) meaning "Super Electromagnetic Cannon". If Mikoto is in a bad mood, she will sometimes let out bursts of electricity describing her emotional stress, usually resulting in power failures or in worse cases, a thunder storm that causes citywide blackouts. Mikoto attends Tokiwadai Middle School. To most people, she is considered a proper lady, but in reality, she has a short-tempered, prideful, and improper attitude with some tomboyish tendencies and insecurities, a fact few other characters know. She is fond of cute, childish things, such as flowery pajamas and Gekota, the popular frog mascot franchise. Contrary to what she claims, she has a strong sense of morals and hates injustice. Mikoto has a one-sided rivalry with Tōma, who nicknamed her "Biri Biri". Before the series begins, Touma becomes seriously ill and will probably die, forcing Mikoto to work with the Dragon Drive in order to sustain his life with medicine, although Mikoto was totally opposed to Ryouko regarding the fate of the dragons, she is forced to obey the orders of the Dragon Drive, even capture and undergo horrific experiences to dragons. As Cure Mysterytain, she's the Knight of Will (意志の騎士 Ishi no Kishi). Her main weapon is Gram, a whip-sword. Her theme color is Orange and her dragon partner is Viviane: the Ruin Dragon. ・ Ryouko Ookami (大神 涼子 Ōkami Ryōko) / Cure Chaosbolg (キュア カオスボルグ Kyua Kaosuborugu): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Ryouko is originally the main antagonist along with Mikoto Misaka in "Dracotopia Arc" and "Draconic Tournament Arc" until the episode 26. A tomboyish high school girl who is fierce like a lone wolf, but probably the most cruel, brutal and vicious of all. Ryouko is actually a kind girl that is quite fearful. Despite being hostile towards Ryoushi due to his cowardice, she accepts him. She develops romantic feelings for Ryoushi, going as far as to dream about him, but continues to treat him roughly. Ringo Akai is her close friend, who is the first person that she befriended in Otogibana City. She acted as a lone wolf so that she would not need anyone anymore and to prevent being betrayed again. Ryouko is based on the wolf from the various fairy tales, such as Little Red Riding Hood. Like Taiga and Mikoto, Ryouko is also a Tsundere. Ryouko is originally part of the Dragon Drive with Mikoto and Taiga, where she subjected the dragons to horrific experiences and sent them to the coliseum to fight, but after Taiga betrayed them, she became mad with rage and very determined to kill Taiga with her own hands for high betrayal. She hates especially Hestia and very jealous of her because of her big breasts, so she is flat chested, she is ready for everything to pursue relentlessly and kill Hestia not only out of jealousy, but she is also a threat to the Dragon Drive and that she was also a goddess. However, she was defeated by Hestia and eventually joined in despite her hostility with her. It was revealed that she devotes a deep hatred to the dragons, as they were responsible for destruction in the Otogi Bank and Ryoushi's supposed death, and seeks to exterminate all dragons, but will eventually change attitude after discovering the truth despite not being able to accept, now she's the wanted target for having betrayed the Dragon Drive and showing utter lack of repentance for killing and sacrificing dragons. As Cure Chaosbolg, she's the Knight of Determination (決意の騎士 Ketsui no Kishi). Her main weapon is Hrunting, and a shield Beowulf. Her theme color is Black and her dragon partner is Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon. Mascots: ・ Arthur (アーサー Āsā) / Bell Cranel (ベル クラネル Beru Kuraneru): ・ Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, (Japanese), Bryson Baugus (English). ・ Bell/Arthur is the male protagonist of the story and Hestia's partner, he is an adventurer and a member of the Hestia Familia. He has white hair and red eyes and his weapon is a pair of daggers. Bell is the sole owner of the rare skill called Learis Freese Phrase which accelerates his growth and development based on the strength and stability of his feelings, another skill, Argonaut, which allows him to greatly empower his attacks on critical situations, born from his desire to become a hero. Bell want of becoming more strong as Aiz so he can confess his feelings to her. Bell's dream is to have a chance encounter with a girl and become a hero just like in the stories, his adoptive grandfather is the god Zeus. After being projected to the Earth since the attack in Orario, he was mysteriously transformed into Fairy-Dragon, known as Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. He will eventually become Hestia's partner. He was however to be the main target of the Dragon Drive, as he was coveted by Ryouko and Mikoto mainly. The rumor circulating according to Lilly, Bell grants the welder the power to control all dragons in Dracotopia and can bring destruction of the Earth and Orario. But discovered later in the series that it's actually Hestia who is the true holder of this power related to the dragons, the Dragon Drive aimed towards Hestia instead, and tried to captured her to sized her draconic power. As Arthur, he's a white European dragon with rabbit ears who walked on four legs and equiped with angel wings, his sentences is "~ Kaze" ("~ Wind" in English dub), she's known as the "Celestial Dragon" (天国のドラゴン Tengoku no Doragon) and his element is Wind. His name is based of the King Arthur, the son of Uther Pendragon and Guinevere and had released the sword Excalibur from the rock, on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Arthur meaning "Supreme King or Ultimate Hero". ・ Merlin (マーリン Mārin) / Ryuuji Takasu (高須 竜児 Takasu Ryūji): ・ Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Erik Scott Kimerer (English). ・ Ryuuji/Merlin is Taiga's partner. He is as a second-year high school student with a mistaken reputation of being an delinquent because of his glaring eyes. He lives with his single mother and his father having left before he was born. He has learned to cooking and cleaning, the latter to the point of compulsively cleaning up any messes he can find. He has a pet parakeet named "Inko". Ryuuji meets Taiga, he often helps her with domestic chores, and develops a new reputation as the "only person able to stop the Palmtop Tiger" as well as having to fend off rumors that the two might be a couple. Ryuuji is rather calm in most situations and is responsible, smart, and has great grades. He prefers avoiding serious conflicts and tends to put others first, he falls in love with Taiga and they become a couple. As Merlin, he is a Japanese dragon with a snakelike body, his sentences is "~ Daichi" ("~ Earth" in English dub), she's known as the "Emperor Dragon" (皇帝のドラゴン Kōtei no Doragon) and his element is Earth. His name is based of the Merlin the Wizard, a magician who brought Arthur to the throne of Brittany on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Merlin meaning "Wise Magician". ・ Viviane (ビビアン Bibian) / Kuroko Shirai (白井 黒子 Shirai Kuroko): ・ Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ Kuroko/Viviane is Mikoto's partner and a kouhai in the Tokiwadai Middle School. She's a Level 4 Teleport, and a member of Judgment, a special public committee group whose duty is to maintain peace and order in Academy City. She has an obsessive, perverted crush on Mikoto, whom she calls "Big Sister" ("Sissy" in the English dub). She tends to get jealous towards other people who get Mikoto's attention. As Viviane, she's a winged leviathan-like dragon, legless and armless but had a dragon head with horns, her sentences is "~ Mizu" ("~ Water" in English dub), she's known as the "Lake Dragon" (湖のドラゴン Mizūmi no Doragon) and her element is Water. Her name is based the Fairy Viviane or known as the Lady of the Lake, who offers Excalibur to King Arthur in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Viviane meaning "Lady of the Lake". ・ Morgan (モルガン Morugan) / Ringo Akai (赤井 林檎 Akai Ringo): ・ Voiced by: Kanae Itō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Ringo/Morgan is Ryouko's partner and a little red-haired girl. She is the one who recruits Ryoushi into Otogi Bank. Ringo is always trying to involve herself with her best friend's love life. Like Ryouko, she tends to smile to hide her true feelings, and admires Ryouko for trying to become stronger. Ringo is based on the Little Red Riding Hood from the folktale, she had a manipulative personality closer resemble the poisoned apple of Snow White. She is also the half sister of Shirayuki Himeno and feels responsible. However, thanks to Ryouko, she moves on from the past. As Morgan, she's an apple red Wyvern-like dragon equiped with wings on two legs and a barbed tail, her sentences is "~ Honou" ("~ Fire" in English dub), she's known as the "Scarlet Dragon" (猩猩緋のドラゴン Shōjōhi no Doragon) and her element is Fire. Her name is based the Fairy Morgan, the magician who is the mother of Mordred and half older sister of Arthur, of which she covers the throne, on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Morgan meaning "Demon Fairy". Allies: ・ Liliruca Arde (リリルカ アーデ Ririruka Āde) / Lilly (リリー Rīrī): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Lilly is a supporter: a porter who accompanies adventurers to transport, and a very good ally. She is originally a member of the Soma Familia before to introduced into the Hestia Familia, and a Chienthrope. Lilly is very short but she carries a backpack about three times her size. Lilly falls in love with Bell and competes with Hestia for his attention. She can prove to be very affectionate, as she loves to caress her head or belly, and can imitate dog mimicries. During the battle against Ryouko, Taiga had lost control of herself and endangered thousands of innocent humans, Lilly will eventually be frightened because of Taiga's dangerous anger and she accidentally killed the old dragon, Lilly rejected Taiga several times as she approached her, before she rescued and accepted as Taiga was. ・ Minori Kushieda (櫛枝 実乃梨 Kushieda Minori): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English). ・ Minori is a cheerful classmate who is Ryuuji's crush and Taiga's best friend, captain of the girls' softball club. When she hears rumors that Ryuuji and Taiga are a couple, she pulls both of them aside and begs him to take good care of Taiga. She enjoys eating food, having once made a whole tub of pudding, and teaming up with Taiga. She cooking and cleaning as a result of her part-time jobs as well as taking care of her little brother while both her parents work. She is fascinated by ghosts and hopes to meet one someday. She often attended the fighting between the Precures and the Dragons, and did not fight. It was also she who had discovered the ancient language of Alkeed, and also the origin of Dracotopia. ・ Touma Kamijou (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma): ・ Voiced by: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Touma possesses a strong sense of justice and an average student and knowledgeable about certain subjects. An idealist for the hopes of other people, ironically he is cynical about himself possibly because of his powers. His right hand contains a power called Imagine Breaker, which negates all supernatural powers but also his own luck. Because this ability cannot be detected through testing, he has been given the lowest esper rank, Level 0. Due to the nature of his power, the founder of Academy City considers him neither an esper nor a magician, but rather a normal person with a unique ability. ・ Ryoushi Morino (森野 亮士 Morino Ryōshi): ・ Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ Ryoushi is shy who cowers when confronted by other people and so keeps his distance. He suffers from Ophthalmophobia, a fear of people staring at him. Ryoushi fall in love with Ryouko, he is enrolled into Otogi Bank. However, Ryoushi is brave, also known to perform well in fist fights if Ryōouko is in danger. He is based on the hunter in the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood who captures the wolf or Ookami-san. Other Characters: DanMachi Characters: . Toradora Characters: . A Certain Magical Index Characters: . Okami-san Characters: . Villains: Dragon Drive: ・ Bete Loga (ベート ローガ Bēto Rōga): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Ty Mahany (English). ・ He's the primary antagonist with his partner Aiz in the "Nekketsu Archipelago Arc" and the "Avalon Kingdom Arc" and beastman of the Loki Familia. Bete considers low-level adventurers trash and treats them as weak. He considers himself the only one worthy of Aiz's favor, he takes pleasure in insulting Bell. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with Aiz and other members of the Dragon Drive. After being projected into the Earth, he was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. ・ Guenievre (グィネヴィア Gu~inevu~ia) / Aiz Wallenstein (アイズ ヴァレンシュタイン Aizu Varenshutain): ・ Voiced by: Saori Ōnishi (Japanese), Shelley Calene-Black (English). ・ Aiz/Guenievre is a beautiful and powerful swordswoman of the Loki Familia, and also Bete's partner. Nicknamed by the others the "Sword Princess" (剣姫 Kenki), she has killed over a thousand monsters. She has blond hair and golden eyes. Bell first meets her in the Dungeon when she saves him from a Minotaur that escaped from her group and fled to the upper levels. Although she generally shows a quiet, emotionless personality, she knows of Bell and has defended him from her peers. After having a conversation with Bell, Aiz appears to have developed an interest for him, helping with his training, but curious about how quickly he develops. It was revealed that before the series begins, Aiz was captured by the King of the Dragons and was transformed into a Fairy-Dragon, known as Guenievre. It was also she who had projected Hestia, Bell and the other inhabitants of Orario in an attack under the control of the King of the All Dragons. Subsequently after being projected at Dracotopia and being integrated from the Dragon Drive, she became Bete's partner. As Guenievre, she's a golden humanoid dragon with cross-like wings who walked on two legs and equiped with a sword, her sentences is "~ Hikari" ("~ Light" in English dub), she's known as the "Golden Dragon" (黄金のドラゴン Kogane no Doragon) and her element is Light. Her name is based of Guenievre, Arthur's wife and Lancelot's lover in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Guenievre meaning "Purity Queen". ・ Yusaku Kitamura (北村 祐作 Kitamura Yūsaku): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). ・ Yusaku is a Ryuuji's classmate and his best friend, he is also a member of the Dragon Drive. The vice-president of the student council and captain of the boys' softball club. Yusaku wears glasses and has a diligent personality. Yusaku had a crush on the student council president Sumire Kanou, but got so depressed over her departure that he bleached his hair. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 8 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. ・ Igraine (イグレイン Igurein) / Ami Kawashima (川嶋 亜美 Kawashima Ami): ・ Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English). ・ Igraine/Ami is Yusaku's childhood friend and partner. She has been working as a fashion model, and is very popular, she is a spoiled brat. Ami develops a fierce rivalry with Taiga, and flirts with Ryuuji to demonstrate how she can easily manipulate him to take him away. After seeing Taiga standing up to be the stalker, she drops her sweet facade in front of Ryuuji. Taiga calls her a dumb little chihuahua. She comes from a rich family. As Igraine, she's a wingless ice dragon with crystal spikes on her back and moving on four legs, her sentences is "~ Kori" ("~ Ice" in English dub), she's known as the "Crystal Dragon" (水晶のドラゴン Suishō no Doragon) and her element is Ice. Her name is based of Igaine, Arthur's mother and Uther's lover in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Igraine meaning "Royal Requiem". ・ Shiage Hamazura (浜面 仕上 Hamazura Shiage): ・ Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ Shiage is another member of the Dragon Drive. His best friend Ritoku Komaba on the orders of the Board of Directors. On the same day he became the new leader, his gang was forced by the Board of Directors to kill Mikoto's mother, Misuzu or face extermination. However, he and his gang were defeated by Touma and Accelerator and they failed to kill Misuzu. Humiliated, he left the gang to his friend Hattori Hanzo and became a chauffeur and informant for Team ITEM where he fell in love with one of their members, Riko Takitsubo. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 8 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. ・ Mordred (モルドレッド Morudoreddo) / Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Akuserarēta): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Austin Tindle (English). ・ Mordred/Accelerator is Shiage's partner. He is the most powerful esper in Academy City, ranking at the top of the seven Level 5s. His real name is unknown. As Mordred, he's a snake-like dragon with lightning wings and equiped with only two arms, his sentences is "~ Kaminari" ("~ Lightning" in English dub), he's known as the "Thunderbolt Dragon" (落雷のドラゴン Rakurai no Doragon) and his element is Lightning. His name is based on Modred, Morgan and Arthur's son born of incest in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Mordred meaning "Born of the Incest or Inbred Child". ・ Saburou Nekomiya (猫宮 三郎 Nekomiya Saburō): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ A third-year student at Otogi and another member of the Dragon Drive. His hair is shaped into cat ears, and his name, attitude and mannerisms are catlike. He is apparently a skilled fighter who easily overcomes Ryoushi. He is based on Puss in Boots. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 8 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. ・ Uther (ユーサー Yūsā) / Shirou Hitsujikai (羊飼 士狼 Hitsujikai Shirō): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Uther/Shirou is Saburou's partner, the student council president of Onigashima High School, a school of delinquents intended to conflict with Otogi High School. During middle school, he attempted to rape Ryouko but after that he spread bad rumors about Ryouko. He is based partially on The Boy Who Cried Wolf. As Uther, he's a white demon wolf-like dragon who moving on four legs, his sentences is "~ Yami" ("~ Darkness" in English dub), he's known as the "Diawolf Dragon" (鬼狼のドラゴン Onirō no Doragon) and his element is Darkness. His name is based of Uther, Arthur's father and legendary king of Brittany in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Uther meaning "Old Emperor". ・ Dragonoid (ドラゴノイド Doragonoido): ・ The Dragonoids are the series' monsters of the week. They are created with a nearby dragon using the Draconic Gear to formed a Dragonoid, with a humanoid or mechanical form. But unlike monsters in the Pretty Cure series, they roared and growling. The name is combined of "Dragon" and "Humanoid" or "Android". Items: * Crossover Drive (クロスオーバー ドライブ Kurosuōbā Doraibu) - This is a gauntlet-like transformation device that allowed the girls into the Knight-Preucres. The Crossover Drive gets into the right arm, but before to transformed, they must to insert the Draconic Jewels into their Crossover Drives. * Draconic Jewel (ドラコーニック ジュエル Dorakōnikku Jueru) - * D-Egg (ディ エッグ Di Eggu) - * Green Chapel (グリーンチャペル Gurīn Chaperu) - * Draconic Book (竜語の書籍 Ryū-go no Shoseki) - A book contains the informations about dragon species. * Caliburn (カリバーン Karibān) - * Pendragon (ペンドラゴン Pendoragon) - * Murakumo (叢雲 Murakumo) - * Gram (グラム Guramu) - * Hrunting (フルンティング Furuntingu) - * Beowulf (ベオウルフ Beōrufu) - Terminology: * Knight-Pretty Cure (ナイト プリキュア Naito Purikyua) - It was a new generation of Precure, so their appearance is very close to knights. But unlike the Precures, they fight with the sword and not with punches and kicks. * Fairy-Dragon (フェアリードラゴン Fearī Doragon) - * Dragon Drive (ドラゴンドライブ Doragon Doraibu) - The Dragon Drive is a criminal organization in which they systematically use dragons, and serve them as soldiers to harmed against humanity and bring chaos to Earth. They captured the majority of the dragons and many of them died in horrific experiences or sent them to a coliseum where they would find death. Originally at the beginning of the series during the "Dracotopia Arc" and the "Draconic Tournament Arc", they were composed of Mikoto Misaka/Cure Mysterytain, Kuroko Shirai/Viviane: the Lake Dragon, Ryouko Ookami/Cure Chaosbolg and Ringo Akai/Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon before joining the J.C.Staff Pretty Cure after their defeats. Later at the "Nekketsu Archipelago Arc" and the "Avalon Kingdom Arc", the new members are composed of Bete Loga, Aiz Wallenstein/Guenievre: the Golden Dragon, Yusaku Kitamura, Ami Kawashima/Igraine: the Crystal Dragon, Shiage Hamazura, Accelerator/Mordred: the Thunderbolt Dragon, Saburou Nekomiya and Shirou Hitsujikai/Uther: the Shadow Dragon. They are under the control of the "King of All Dragons", and ready to do everything to get the 10 D-Eggs and also Arthur: the Celestial Dragon to be able to release him in order to eliminate humanity and bring tyranny and desolation. This name also shared with the manga series of the same name produced by Madhouse, "Dragon Drive". * Alkeedian Language (アルキド語 Arukido-go) - Locations: * Orario (オラリオ Orario) - This is another world where Hestia, Bell Cranel and other DanMachi characters resided. * Dracotopia (ドラコトピア Dorakotopia) - It's the fabulous great imaginary country where dragons and humans cohabit together in harmony, located in the Earth. Its original name before the dragons cohabit with humans is "Alkeed" (アルキッド Arukiddo), and the people from the country are the "Alkeedians" (アルキド人 Arukidojin). * Dragoon School (ドラグーンスクール Doragūn Sukūru) - This the prestigious school where Hestia, Bell Cranel and others are attended, located from Dracotopia. * Avalon Kingdom (アバロン王国 Abaron Ōkoku) - * Camelot Village (キャメロットの村 Kyamerotto no Mura) - The village where the very rare dragons live are hidden. There is only one way to access it and only the inhabitants of the village can access it. Located in the heart of the Nekketsu Archipelago, this village allows dragons to communicate in harmony with the archipelago. To reach this village, you have to go through the Nekketsu Archipelago and have as a friend a dragon. * Logres Harbor (ログレスの港 Roguresu no Minato) - * Carahes Coliseum (カーラヘス コロシアム Kārahesu Koroshiamu) - * Brandigan Castle (ブランディガンの城 Burandigan no Shiro) - * Brocéliande Forest (ブロセリアンドの森 Buroseriando no Mori) - This is the legendary forest hide fearsome monsters. Many adventurers have attempted to cross the forest, but none have returned alive from this journey. This place has three accesses: the first is in the Sarras Gorges, the second in the Veralemen Mines, and the third is in the Viviane's Lake. * Orcanie Ruins (オルカニの遺跡 Orukani no Iseki) - * Viviane's Lake (ビビアンの湖 Bibian no Mizūmi) - * Camlann Plain (カムラン平野 Kamuran Hirano) - * Graal Lighthouse (グレイルの灯台 Gureiru no Tōdai) - * Glastonbury Desert (グラストンベリーの砂漠 Gurasutonberī no Sabaku) - This desert contains many passages as well as dragons that it is better not to face alone. Sometimes violent sandstorms rise in some parts of the desert. In those moments, do not go, because the dragons are more formidable than when there is a beautiful sun or sandstorms, such like the Sandstorm Dragon, the Sunrise Dragon or even the Desert Dragon. Some parts of this desert are real labyrinths (like the maze of rocky peaks), it's easy to get lost in it. However, there are places to recover forces for fighting, and this way can lead towards the Bedivere's Shrine. * Bedivere's Shrine (ベディヴィアの神社 Bedivu~ia no Jinja) - The location of this temple is simple to do, it is located at the Glastonbury Desert. Containing the remains of Bedivere and some of the relics, an impressive number of traps have been set up. The monsters lurking in this sacred place are dangerous. The only way to get to this tomb is the Glastonbury Desert. * Round Table Fortress (円卓山城 Entaku Yamashiro) - * Sarras Gorges (サラスの峡谷 Sarasu no Kyōkoku) - Located in the mountains, these gorges are often swept by violent snow storms. With plenty of equally terrifying dragons such as the Snow Dragon, Diamond Dragon or even Iceberg Dragon, they also contain many passages to the Round Table Fortress. * Aclud Cave (アクラウド洞窟 Akuraudo Dōkutsu) - * Veralemen Mines (ヴェラレメン鉱山 Vu~eraremen Kōzan) - * Nekketsu Archipelago (熱血群島 Nekketsu Guntō) - Movies: . Movie-only Characters: . Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Adventure - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girls - Nekketsu - Romance - Shounen - Tournament. *'J.C.Staff Pretty Cure is the second to have Nekketsu genre the first is Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Example for Nekketsu style:' *''The main Crossover-Precures like Hestia and Bell are separated from their friends and goes in search of them, Hestia was born of the Heaven and never had any parents like any other gods, Bell only has his adopted grandfather, Zeus.'' *''Hestia have a quest to becoming stronger in order to destroyed the Dragon Drive and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles.'' *''Bell is honest and innocent and often naive, and lend very little attention to the feelings about Hestia.'' *''There is usually a girl love with the protagonist, and this usually initially uninterested, but falls in love and marries her. Although Hestia is the main heroine, she is really in love with Bell and very jealous of the other girls who are close with him.'' *''Hestia is very calm and thoughtful who is the leader, unlike Taiga who is naive, violent and impulsive. Besides, she's the protagonist of the plot along with Bell.'' *''The main hero like Bell likes to eat a lot.'' *''There is always a touch of humor.'' *''The Knight-Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical.'' *''In the company of friends met during the quest where the Gonzo☆Cures becoming friends in the "Draconic Tournament Arc". They fight against evil and save the world.'' *''Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Cure Excaliburst and Cure Korosunagi have defeated Cure Mysterytain and Cure Chaosbolg in the "Draconic Tournament Arc".'' *''They participate in a tournament like the Draconic Tournament during the "Draconic Tournament Arc".'' *''When the Knight-Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu).'' *''Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (will to win) are the main values.'' *''Some Allies are seen as supporting characters attended systematically the main heroes' battles and they did not know and to fight they supported their heroes.'' *''The main love interest like Hestia fall in love with the main hero like Bell and is still worried about him.'' *''Bell is popular with girls and older women than he encounters. Hestia is also popular with the male gente.'' *''The main hero (Hestia) and her main rival (Taiga) are regarded as the strongest of the Knight-Precures and are the only to access the ultimate forms.'' *''The characters gradually improve through the story, developing new skills in time and in extreme situations.In general, history is based on a fictional world, like Orario and Dracotopia.'' *''Juliet's biggest rival, Taiga, can become her best ally over time.'' *''The remain of friends / allies are useful in the beginning but in the end they become the burdens that is not used much, as Mikoto and Ryoko.'' *''Characters tend to remember many aspects of the past.'' *''At the beginning of the adventure, the protagonists lost but always managed to reach their destination safe and sound.'' *''A secondary character becomes very popular.A character dies in battle but returns to life later.Taiga, Mikoto and Ryoko who are a bit rebellious, have a very strong sense of justice.'' *''Even when Hestia loses once, she tries again and wins. Hestia and Bell always attracts more companions with their charismatic or engaging attitudes.'' *''The main female protagonists have beautiful shapes (a beautiful body), Hestia is a good exemple.'' *''Hestia is often or almost carefree but has great power.'' *'J.C.Staff Pretty Cure share strong similarities with' Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: *. *All of the Cures, except Hestia, are the Tsunderes. *All of the Cures, except Hestia, have auburn hair and hazel eyes in civilian forms. *All of the Cures, except Hestia, are flat chested. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Nekketsu Themed Series Category:Dragons Themed Series Category:Knight Themed Series